The present invention is in the field of enzymatic production of biomolecules. The invention is particularly concerned with a novel type of glucosyltransferase derived from lactobacilli and with a process for production of the enzyme and for the production of useful glucans and gluco-oligosaccharides from sucrose. Furthermore, the invention pertains to the produced glucans and gluco-oligosaccharides.
Lactic acid bacteria (LAB) play an important role in the fermentative production of food and feed. Traditionally, these bacteria have been used for the production of for instance wine, beer, bread, cheese and yoghurt, and for the preservation of food and feed, e.g. olives, pickles, sausages, sauerkraut and silage. Because of these traditional applications, lactic acid bacteria are food-grade micro-organisms that posses the Generally Recognised As Safe (GRAS) status. Due to the different products which are formed during fermentation with lactic acid bacteria, these bacteria contribute positively to the taste, smell and preservation of the final product. The group of lactic acid bacteria encloses several genera such as Lactobacillus, Leuconostoc, Pediococcus, Streptococcus, etc.
In recent years also the health promoting properties of lactic acid bacteria have received much attention. They produce an abundant variety of exopolysaccharides (EPS""s). These polysaccharides are thought to contribute to human health by acting as prebiotic substrates, nutraceuticals, cholesterol lowering agents or immunomodulants. To date high molecular weight polysaccharides produced by plants (such as cellulose, starch and pectin), seaweeds (such as alginate and carrageenan) and bacteria (such as alginate, gellan and xanthan) are used in several industrial applications as viscosifying stabilising, emulsifying, gelling or water binding agents. Although all these polysaccharides are used as food additives, they originate from organisms not having the GRAS status. Thus they are less desirable than the exopolysaccharides of microorganisms, such as lactic acid bacteria, which have the GRAS status. The exopolysaccharides produced by lactic acid bacteria can be divided in two groups, heteropolysaccharides and homopolysaccharides; these are synthesized by totally different mechanisms. The former consist of repeating units in which residues of different types of sugars are present and the latter consist of one type of monosaccharide. The synthesis of heteropolysaccharides by lactic acid bacteria, including lactobacilli, has been studied extensively in recent years. Considerable less information is present on the synthesis of homopolysaccharides from lactobacilli, although some studies have been performed. The information on the synthesis of homopolysaccharides in lactobacilli is mainly limited to the synthesis of glucans and only two reports, written by the present inventors, exist on the synthesis of fructans. In one of these reports the Lactobacillus reuteri strain LB 121 was found to produce both a glucan and a fructan when grown on sucrose, but only a fructan when grown on raffinose (van Geel-Schutten, G. H. et al., Appl. Microbiol, Biotechnol. (1998) 50, 697-703). In the other report was found that Lactobacillus reuteri strain LB 35-5, a spontaneous mutant of Lactobacillus reuteri strain LB 121, only produced a glucan when grown on sucrose (van Geel-Schutten, G. H. et al., Appl. Environ. Microbiol. (1999) 65, 3008-3014). In the other report the soluble glucan and fructan were also characterised by their molecular weights (of 3,500 and 150 kDa respectively) and the glucan was reported to be highly branched with a unique structure consisting of a terminal, 4-substituted, 6-substituted, and 4,6-disubstituted xcex1-glucose in a molar ratio 1.1:2.7:1.5:1.0 (van Geel-Schutten, G. H. et al., Appl. Environ, Microbiol. (1999) 65, 3008-3014). These reports are incorporated herein by reference. No structurally identification of a similar glucan produced by a Lactobacillus had been reported before. The fructan was identified as a (2xe2x86x926)-xcex2-D-fructofuranan (also called a levan). This was the first example of levan synthesis by a Lactobacillus species.
A novel enzyme having glucosyltransferase activity using sucrose as a substrate has now been found in Lactobacillus reuteri, and its amino acid sequence and other structural properties have been determined. The enzyme is unique in that it is capable of producing a highly branched glucan with xcex1-1,4- and xcex1-1,6 glucosidic links. The invention thus pertains to an enzyme, to DNA encoding it, to cells containing such DNA and to their use in producing carbohydrates, as defined in the appending claims. The invention also pertains to glucans, oligosaccharides and chemically derivatised glucans, containing the unique structure mentioned above.
It was found according to the invention that the glucans are produced by certain Lactobacillus strains, in particular by certain strains of Lactobacillus reuteri, as a result of the activity of a single glucosyltransferase (glucansucrase).
The nucleotide and amino acid sequences of the novel glucosyltransferase are shown in FIG. 3. As mentioned above, the nucleotide sequence contains two putative start condons leading to either a 3834 or a 3753 nucleotide form of the glucosyltransferase. Both putative start codons are preceded by a putative ribosome binding site, GCAGG (located 4 base pairs upstream its start codon) or AGAAG (located 14 base pairs upstream its start codon), respectively.
This glucosyltransferase consists of either 1278 amino acids (3834 nucleotides) or 1251 amino acids (3753 nucleotides) depending on the potential start codon used. The molecular weight (MW) deduced of the amino acid sequences of these forms is 143 or 140 kDa, respectively. The molecular weight indicated by SDS-PAGE is 180 kDa. The isoelectric point deduced of the amino acid sequence is 4.73 (for the higher MW protein) or 4.71 (for the lower MW protein), at pH 7.
The present invention covers a protein having glucosyltransferase activity with sucrose as substrate with an amino acid identify of at least 50%, preferably at least 60%, and more preferably at least 70%, compared to the amino acid sequence of SEG ID No. 1. The invention also covers a part of a protein with at least 15 contiguous amino acids which are identical to the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1. The novel glucosyltransferase has homology with several other proteins as revealed by amino acid sequence alignment. A high homology (FIG. 5) was found with an alternansucrase of Leuconostoc mesenteroides strain NRRL B-1355 (46% identity, within 1261 amino acids) and a dextransucrase of Leuconostoc mesenteroides strain NRRL B-512F (44% identity, within 1270 amino acids). Furthermore, the alignment revealed the presence of various domains also found in the other glucosyltransferases, such as an N-terminal variable domain, a catalytic domain and a C-terminal glucan binding domain. The N-terminal domain shows almost no identity with the N-terminal domains of other glucosyltransferases and an N-terminal signal peptide could not be detected.
The invention also covers a protein comprising an amino acid sequence of at least 100 amino acids, exhibiting at least 55%, preferably at least 65% amino acid identity with the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence 442-984 (catalytic domain) of SEQ ID No. 1. The catalytic domain shows a high level of homology (about 50% identity) with other known streptcoccal and Leuconostoc glucosyltransferases and putative functions based on the alignment can be ascribed to several amino acids within this catalytic domain (FIG. 4). Asp-494, Glu-531 and Asp-603 are putative catalytic residues, Asp-454 is a putative calcium binding residue and Arg-492 a putative chloride binding residue. His-602 and Gln-984 may stabilize the transition state and the residues Asp-497, Asn-498, Asp-532 and Trp-533 may play a role in binding of acceptor molecules and in the transfer of the glucosyl moiety.
The invention further covers a protein comprising an amino acid sequence of at least 100 amino acids, exhibiting at least 50%, preferably at least 60%, amino acid identity with the corresponding part of the amino acid sequence 985-1251 (glucan binding domain) of SEQ ID No. 1. The C-terminal putative glucan binding domain is much shorter than the corresponding domains in other glucosyltransferases but three known repeats, resembling YG agents, are described: (piece of SEQ ID NO:3) YYFYDLAGNMVKN starting at position 1126, (piece of SEQ ID NO:3) WYFFDQDGKMVEN starting at position 1148 (piece of SEQ ID NO:3) and TYYFDNYGKMVRN starting at position 1195. YG repeats are defined by the presence of one or more aromatic residues (of which one is usually tyrosine), followed by 3-4 glycine residues downstream a hydrophobic residue, a neutral polar residue (usually glycine or asparagine) and 1-3 hydrophobic residues. It is striking that the number of repeats necessary to ensure glucan binding properties is different for enzymes producing a soluble or an insoluble glucan. Possibly the glucan binding domain is also involved in the determination of the glucan structure and the polymer chain growth. Furthermore, this domain seems also necessary for the complete glucosyltransferase activity.
Specific amino acids of the glucosyltransferase that are believed to be important for the unique properties of the enzyme Pro-496, Ile-499, Met-504, Asn-505, Ser-606, Ala-613, Ile-640, Leu-693, Ala-883, Val-888, Ala-898, Leu-912 of the amino acid sequence of SEQ ID No. 1. So a protein, mutant or part thereof, comprising at least one of the above mentioned amino acids is also part of the invention. Particularly Pro-496 and Ile-499 are of interest. Pro-496 is found where a conserved Val is found in other glucosyltransferases. Compared with Val, the presence of Pro results in a more rigid protein structure. This change of protein structure might influence the glucosidic bonds formed and might explain the unique structure of the glucan. Ile-499 is also found in a position where a conserved Val is present in other LAB glucosyltransferases not producing xcex1(1,4) bonds. An identical amino acid substitution is observed in amylosucrase, a glucosyltransferase synthesizing xcex1(1,4) bonds.
A nucleotide sequence encoding any of the above mentioned proteins, mutants, variants or parts thereof is also a subject of the invention. Furthermore, the nucleic acid sequences corresponding to expression-regulating regions (promoters, enhancers, terminators) contained in the nucleic acid sequence (-221)-(-1) or 5050-5559 of FIG. 3 can be used for homologous or heterologous expression of genes. Such expression-regulating sequences are operationally linked to a polypeptide-encoding nucleic acid sequence such as the genes of the glucosyltransferase according to the invention. Inverted repeats are located 62 base pairs downstream the termination codon (AAT), suggesting the presence of a Rho independent transcription termination signal. The -10 and -35 consensus promoter sequences, two motifs generally present upstream of the start codon of procaryotes, could not be identified. Other promoter, enhancer or terminator were also not identified. A nucleic acid construct comprising the nucleotide sequence operationally linked to an expression-regulating nucleic acid sequence is also covered by the invention.
A recombinant host cell, such as a mammalian (with the exception of human), plant, animal, fungal or bacterial cell, containing one or more copies of the nucleic acid construct mentioned above is an additional subject of the invention. The glucosyltransferase gene has been cloned and expressed in E. coli. The molecular weight predicted from the deduced amino acid sequence of the recombinant glucansucrase expressed in E. coli is 145 kDa.
The invention further covers a protein according to the invention which, in the presence of sucrose, produces a glucan having 38-48% 4-linked anhydroglucose units, 17-28% 6-linked anhydroglucose units, and 7-20% 4,6-linked anhydroglucose units, preferably a glucan having 40-46% 4-linked anhydroglucose units, 19-26% 6-linked anhydroglucose units, and 9-18% 4,6-linked anhydroglucose units. There is a large variation in glucans due to differences in the type of bonds present, degree and type of branching, length of the glucan chains, molecular weight, and the conformation of the polymers. The structure of this glucan is unique in that it is highly branched, consists of terminal, 4-substituted, 6-substituted, and 4,6-disubstituted xcex1-glucose in a molar ratio 1.1:2.7:1.5:1.0 and has a high molecular weight of 3500 kDa. The novel glucan may be synthesized by a glucosyltransferase present in the Lactobacillus strains, preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains and more preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains LB 121 and LB 35-5. The glucosyltransferase is synthesized during growth on various sugars and occurs in a cell-bound state and in a cell-free state in sucrose and maltose cultures, but only in a cell-bound state in glucose cultures. Lactobacillus reuteri belongs to the group of lactic acid bacteria which are known to play an important role in the fermentative production of food and feed. Because of this, lactic acid bacteria are food-grade micro-organisms that posses the Generally Recognised As Safe (GRAS) status.
The invention also pertains to a process of producing a glucan as described above. This glucan can be produced by a Lactobacillus strain, preferably a Lactobacillus reuteri strain, and more preferably Lactobacillus strain LB 121 or LB 35-5 or by an isolated glucosyltransferase according to the invention and a suitable glucose source such as for instance sucrose. The glucosyltransferase may be isolated by conventional means from the culture of a glucosyltransferase-positive lactic acid bacterium, especially a Lactobacillus reuteri, or from a recombinant organism expressing the glucosyltransferase gene.
Additionally, the invention concerns a process of producing gluco-oligosaccharides containing the characteristic structure of the glucan described above using an isolated glucosyltransferase according to the invention or a Lactobacillus strain, preferably a Lactobacillus reuteri strain, containing a glucosyltransferase according to the invention. There is a growing interest in oligosaccharides derived from homopolysaccharides, for instance for prebiotic purposes. Several fructo- and gluco-oligosaccharides are known to stimulate the growth of bifidobacteria in the human colon. Gluco-oligosaccharides produced by the glucosyltransferase described above can be used as prebiotics and probiotics and are also part of the invention. The production of the gluco-oligosaccharides is different from the glucan synthesis reaction. In addition to sucrose, the substrate of the glucosyltransferase, an acceptor molecule such as maltose or lactose is necessary for the acceptor reaction. Another way of producing gluco-oligosaccharides is by hydrolysis of the glucan described above. This hydrolysis can be performed by known hydrolysis methods such as enzymatic hydrolysis with enzymes such as amylase, dextranase or pullulanase or by acid hydrolysis. The produced gluco-oligosaccharides must contain at least one 1,6-glucosidic link to be used as prebiotics, for improving the bacterial status in the mammalian, especially human colon.
The invention also covers a glucan having 38-48% 4-linked anhydrogulcose units, 17-28% 6-linked anhydro-glucose units, and 7-20% 4,6-linked (branching) anhydro-glucose units, preferably a glucan having 40-46% 4-linked anhydroglucose units, 19-26% 6-linked anhydroglucose units, and 9-18% 4,6-linked anhydroglucose units and a gluco-oligosaccharide containing at least two 4-linked anhydroglucose units, at least one 6-linked anhydroglucose units and at least one 4,6-double linked anhydroglucose units. The novel gluco-oligosaccharides contain at least 5, preferably at least 6 or even at least 8 anhydroglucose units. In addition, they may contain one non-glucose terminal unit such as galactose, mannose or fructose. The glucan and the gluco-oligosaccharides described above can be recovered from the culture supernatant of Lactobacillus strains, preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains, and more preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains LB 121 and LB 35-5, containing the glucosyltransferase according to the invention. The glucan can comprise at least 20, up to 100,000 xcex1-anhydroglucose units with the unique structure described above. The molecular mass of the glucan synthesized by the Lactobacillus strains LB 121 and LB 35-5 was 3,500 kDa.
The invention also concerns chemically modified glucans and gluco-oligosaccharides based on the 1,4/1,6-xcex1-glucans described above. Chemical modification can be achieved by oxidation, such as hypochlorite oxidation resulting in ring-opened 2,3-dicarboxy-anhydroglucose units (see e.g. EP-A-427349), periodate oxidation resulting in ring-opened 2,3-dialdehyde-anhydroglucose units (see e.g. WO95/12619), which can be further oxidised to (partly) carboxylated units (see e.g. WO 00/26257), TEMPO-mediated oxidation resulting in 6-carboxy-anhydroglucose units (see e.g. WO 95/07303). The oxidised glucans have improved water-solubility, altered viscosity and a retarded fermentability and can be used as metal-complexing agents, detergent additives, strengthening additives, bioactive carbohydrates, emulsifiers and water binding agents. They can also be used as starting materials for further derivatisation such as cross-linking and the introduction of hydrophobes. Oxidised glucans coupled to proteins can be used as emulsifiers and stabilizers. (Partial) hydrolysis of said glucans would result in gluco-oligosaccharides, which can be used as bioactive carbohydrates or prebiotics.
Another type of chemical modification is phosphorylation, as described in O. B. Wurzburg (1986) Modified Starches: properties and uses. CRC Press Inc. Boca Raton, 97-112. One way to achieve this modification is by dry heating glucans with a mixture of monosodium and disodium hydrogen phosphate or with tripolyphosphate. The phosphorylated glucans are suitable as wet-end additives in papermaking, as binders in paper coating compositions, as warp sizing-agents, and as core binders for sand molds for metal casting. A further type of derivatisation of the glucans is acylation, especially acetylation using acetic or propionic anhydride, resulting in products suitable as bleaching assistants and for the use in foils. Acylation with e.g. alkenyl succinic anhydrides or (activated) fatty acids results in surface-active products suitable as e.g. surfactants, emulsifiers, and stabilizers.
Hydroxyalkylation, carboxymethylation, and aminoalkylation are other methods of chemical derivatisation of the glucans. Hydroxyalkylation is commonly performed by base-catalysed reaction with alkylene oxides, such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or epichlorohydrine; the hydroxyalkylated products have improved solubility and viscosity characteristics. Carboxymethylation is achieved by reaction of the glucans with mono-chloroacetic acid or its alkali metal salts and results in anionic polymers suitable for various purposes including crystallisation inhibitors, and metal complexants. Amino-alkylation can be achieved by reaction of the glucans with alkylene imines, haloalkyl amines or amino-alkylene oxides, or by reaction of epichlorohydrine adducts of the glucans with suitable amines. These products can be used as cationic polymers in a variety of applications, especially as a wet-end additive in paper making to increase strength, for filler and fines retention, and to improve the drainage rate of paper pulp. Other potential applications include textile sizing and wastewater purification. The above mentioned modifications can be used either separately or in combination depending on the desired product. Furthermore, the degree of chemical modification is variable and depends on the intended use. If necessary 100% modification, i.e. modification of all anhydroglucose units can be performed. However, partial modification, e.g. from 1 modified anhydroglucose unit per 100 up to higher levels, will often be sufficient in order to obtain the desired effect.
Use of a Lactobacillus strain capable of producing the novel and unique glucan is also covered by the invention. Preferably, the strain is also capable of producing a fructan, which can be either a levan, inulin or both. More preferably, the strain is also capable of producing fructo-oligosaccharides. The efficacy of some Lactobacillus reuteri strains as a probiotic has been demonstrated in various animals such as for instance poultry and humans. The administration of Lactobacillus reuteri to pigs resulted in significantly lower serum total and LDL-cholesterol levels, while in children Lactobacillus reuteri is used as a therapeutic agent against acute diarrhea. For this and other reasons Lactobacillus reuteri has already been supplemented to commercially available probiotic products. The mode of action of Lactobacillus reuteri as a probiotic is still unclear. Preliminary studies indicated that gut colonization by Lactobacillus reuteri may be of importance. According to the invention, it was found that the mode of action of Lactobacillus reuteri as a probiotic may reside partly in the ability of produce polysaccharides. Lactobacillus strains, preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains, more preferably Lactobacillus reuteri strains LB 121, LB 35-5 and other strains capable of producing a glucan having 38-48% 4-linked anhydroglucose units, 17-28% 6-linked anhydroglucose units, and 7-20% 4,6-linked anhydroglucose units, preferably a glucan having 40-60% 4-linked anhydroglucose units, 19-26% 6-linked anhydroglucose units, and 9-18% 4,6-linked anhydroglucose units can thus advantageously be used as a probiotic. They can also, together with these polysaccharides, be used as a symbiotic.
General procedures for cloning, DNA manipulations and agarose gel electrophoresis were essentially as described by Sambrook et al. (1989) Molecular cloning: a laboratory manual, 2nd ed. Cold Spring Harbour Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbour, N.Y. Restriction endonuclease digestions and ligations with T4 DNA ligase were performed as recommended by the suppliers. DNA was amplified by PCR techniques using ampliTAQ DNA polymerase (Perkin Elmer). DNA fragments were isolated from agarose gels using the Qiagen extraction kit (Qiagen GMBH), following the instructions of the suppliers. Lactobacillus reuteri strains were grown anaerobically at 37xc2x0 C. in MRS medium (DIFCO) or in MRS-s medium (MRS medium containing 100 g/l sucrose instead of 20 g/l glucose) and E. coli strains were grown aerobically at 37xc2x0 C. in LB medium containing 100 xcexcg/l ampicillin (when appropriate 40 xcexcg/ml X-gal was added).
For the isolation of chromosomal DNA, Lactobacillus reuteri 121 was grown overnight at 37xc2x0 C. in MRS both (Difco) supplemented with 40 mM DL-threonine. Cells of 4 ml culture were harvested by centrifugation and resuspended in 10 ml MRS both supplemented with 40 mM DL-threonine and incubated for 2 h at 37xc2x0 C. After centrifugation the cells were resuspended in 400 xcexcl protoplast buffer (10 mM sodium maleate, pH 6.1 supplemented with 0.3 M lactose, 10 mM MgC12, 12% polyethyleneglycol 2000, 0.1 M EDTA, 5 mg/ml lysozyme (47,000 U/mg) and 10 U/ml mutanolysine) and incubated for 1 h at 37xc2x0 C. After centrifugation (1 min, Eppendorf centrifuge), protoplasts were resuspended in 500 xcexcl 20 mM Tris-HCl, pH 8.0. Subsequently, 100 xcexcl laurylsarcosine and 150 xcexcl 5 M NaCl were added and DNA was extracted. Plasmid DNA of Lactobacillus reuteri was isolated using a modification of the methods of Anderson and Mc Kay (1983) Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 46, 549-552 and Burger and Dicks (1994) Biotechnol. Technol. 8, 769-772. Fresh prewarmed (37xc2x0 C.) MRS broth (10 ml) was inoculated with 200 xcexcl of an overnight culture and incubated for 2.5 h at 37xc2x0 C. Cells were harvested by centrifugation and washed with 2 ml sterile STE buffer (0.1 M NaCl, 10 mM Tris-Hcl, 1 mM EDTA, pH 8). After centrifugation, the pellet was resuspended in 380 xcexcl solution I (0.5 M sucrose, 50 mM Tris-HCl, 1 mM EDTA, pH 8, containing 2 mg/ml lysozyme and 6.6 U mutanolysin). After an incubation of 1.5 h at 37xc2x0 C., 50 xcexcl of solution II (50 mM Tris-HCl, pH 80, 0,25 M EDTA) and 30 xcexcl of solution III (50 mM Tris-HCL, pH 8, 20 mM EDTA, 20% SDS) were added and the suspension was mixed. Sodiumhydroxide (30 xcexcl of a 3 M solution) was added, followed by 50 xcexcl 2 M Tris-HCl and 72 xcexcl 5 N NaCl. After extraction with equal volumes of phenol and chloroform, the DNA was precipitated with ethanol.
The glucosyltransferase (gtfA) gene was identified by amplification with PCR using degenerated primers (GTFpr1 (SEQ ID NO:14, 5xe2x80x2 GAYAAKWSIAAKSYIRTIGTISARGC3xe2x80x2 and GTFpr2 SEQ ID NO: 15, 5xe2x80x2 GIKCICAIATRATRCCICTRIA3xe2x80x2; Y=T or C, K=G or T, W=A or T, S=C or G, R=A or G, I=A, C, G or T) based on conserved amino acid sequences deduced from different glucosyltransferase genes (gtfS of Streptococcus downei, gtfC of S. mutans, gtfl of S. downei, gtfK and gtfM of S. salivarius and dsrA of Leuconostoc mesenteroides) and Lactobacillus reuteri chromosomal DNA as template. An amplification project with the predicted size of about 660 bp was obtained (FIG. 1A). To investigate the possible presence of multiple copies of the glucosyltransferase gene, Southern hybridization was performed. DNA was restricted with endonucleases, separated by agarose gel electrophoresis and transferred to a Hybond nylon membrane. For hybridization probes were labelled with [xcex1-32P]dCTP using Random Primed DNA labeling kit (Boehringer Mannheim), following the manufacturer""s instructions. The Southern hybridization of chromosomal DNA of the Lactobacillus reuteri strain 121 with the amplified 660 bp PCT fragment, followed by washing under non-stringent conditions (45xc2x0 C. 0.5 x SSC/0.1 SDS) revealed one hybridizing fragment, suggesting the presence of only a single copy of a glucosyltransferase gene in the Lactobacillus retueri strains. The 660 bp fragment was cloned in E. coli JM109 using the pCR2.1 vector. Transformations were performed by electroporation using the BioRad gene pulser apparatus at 2.5 kV, 25 xcexcF and 200 xcexa9, following the instructions of the manufacturer. The fragment was sequenced by the method of Sanger et al. (1977) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 74, 5463-5467, confirming that the correct part of the gtfA gene had been isolated. The 660 bp amplified fragment was used to design primers for inverse PCR. Using inverse PCR techniques a 3 kb fragment of the isolated gtfA gene was generated (FIG. 1B). This 3 kb amplicon was identified by sequencing and probes were designed to isolate the EcoRI/Bg/II and EcoRI/HindIII fragments from a partial DNA library of Lactobacillus reuteri in E. coli DH5xcex1 (FIG. 1C). Positive clones were selected by colony blot hybridization using Hybond-N filters, following the instructions of the supplier and the cloned fragments were sequenced. Attempts to clone the C-terminal part of the glucansucrase gene in E. coli DH5xcex1 or JM109 using a partial DNA library strategy with different vectors failed. Therefore, the C-terminal part was isolated by inverse PCR. The remaining fragment, located between the EcoRI/Bg1II and EcoRI/HindIII fragments, was isolated by PCR techniques (FIG. 1D). The amplicons obtained were sequenced directly. To eliminate errors due to the PCR reaction, these fragments were sequenced for at least 4 times, using different clones per PCR reaction. Both DNA strands of the entire glucosyltransferase gene were sequenced twice. In this way the sequence of a 5.5 kb region of the Lactobacillus reuteri chromosomal DNA, containing the gtfA gene and its surroundings, were obtained.
The plasmids for expression of the glucosyltransferase gene in E. coli DH5xcex1 were constructed as described hereafter. A 4.8 kb fragment, containing the entire glucosyltransferase gene (ORF1), together with a part of an upstream open reading frame (ORF2) was generated by PCR, using the primers GTFpr3 (SEQ ID NO:16) (5xe2x80x2 ACAACCACCATGGAATTAGGTCGCACTGATGTAAC3xe2x80x2) and GTFpr4 (SEQ ID NO: 17) (5xe2x80x2 GCCAGCTGGATCCGTCGACTAGTTTATTTTTGATCAAGCATCTTACC3xe2x80x2). Both primers contained suitable restriction enzyme recognition sites at their 5xe2x80x2 ends (Ncol in GTFpr3 and BamhHI and SalI in GTFpr4). Cloning of this PCR fragment in different vectors failed. Therefore, the strategy depicted in FIG. 2 was followed. Briefly, the PCR product was restricted with XbaI/PstI and PstI/BamHI (FIG. 1; BamHI site was introduced with GTFpr4). The resulting fragments (1503 bp and 2696 bp, respectively) were cloned separately in pBluescriptIISK+yielding PBXP1500 and pBPB2700. Ligation of the 2700 bp PstI/SalI fragment isolated from pBPB2700 in pBXP1500, digested with PstI and SalI, yielded pBGTF (7146 bp) in E. coli DH5xcex1. Plasmid DNA of E. coli was isolated using the alkaline lysis method of Birnboim and Doly (1979) Nucleic. Acid Res. 7, 1513-1523 or with a Qiagen plasmid kit following the instructions of the supplier. Cells of E. Coli DH5xcex1 with pBGTF were harvested by centrifugation after 16 h of growth. The pellet was washed with 50 mM sodium acetate buffer pH 5.5 containing 1 mM CaCl2 and 1% (v/v) Tween-80 and the suspension was centrifugation again. Pelleted cells were resuspended in 50 mM sodium acetate buffer pH 5.5 containing 1 mM CaCl2, 1% (v/v) Tween-80 and 7.2 mM xcex2-mercaptoethanol. Cells were broken by sonication. Cells debris and intact cells were removed by centrifugation for 15 min at 4xc2x0 C. at 14,000 rpm in an Eppendorf centrifuge and the resulting cell free extract was used in the enzyme assays.
The glucosyltransferase activity was determined at 37xc2x0C by monitoring the release of frutose from sucrose or by measuring the amount of glucan produced using E. coli cell free extracts or Lactobacillus reuteri culture supernatant in reaction buffer (50 mM sodium acetate, 1 mM CaCl2, 1% (v/v) Tween-80, 10 g/l sucrose, pH 8). Sucrose, glucose and fructose were determined using commercially available kits. For determination of the molecular weight of the glucosyltransferase produced by E. coli or Lactobacillus reuteri, SDS-PAGE was performed according to Laemmli (1970) Nature 227, 680-685. SDS-PAGE gels were stained using the PAS activity staining. Glucans were collected by precipitation with ethanol. 1H-NMR spectroscopy (FIG. 6) and methylation analysis (table 1) were perfomed as described by van Geel-Schutten et al. (1999) Appl. Environ. Microbiol. 65, 3008-3014. The molecular weights of the glucans were determined by high performance size exclusion chromotography coupled on-line with a multi angle laser light scattering and a differential refractive index detector.